Play for Today
by benjadoll
Summary: yes this is a Jack and other character story. yes it's got romance please review!
1. Alora

~*~Tortuga~*~  
  
Jack and Anamaria were fleeing from a group of Navy men. They had just stole from the jewellers shop and unfortunately the coast hadn't been clear. Anamaria skidded to a halt as she saw someone hidden between the cargo on the jetty, "Jack! Quick help me get her up." Jack quickly ran back to Anamaria complaining on the way, "Help you with what woman?" He cast his gaze down on a young lass who looked at them with glazed eyes before she was out like a light, "She must be no more than 20 at most." Jack said surprised. "You can start your staring when we get to the Pearl, until then, help me get her out of here. We can't leave her here to die." Anamaria hauled the waif out of her cover of crates, Jack quickly moving to help her.  
  
"Who is that? it's terribly bad luck to bring a woman on board sir" Gibbs asked as they boarded the Pearl. "She be dead if we left her Gibbs. Set sail immediately!" Jack commanded. Anamaria and Jack guided the child to Jack's cabin and laid her on his bed. "Now I be getting some hot water to clean up her injuries, don't you be getting any ideas, you hear?" Jack dismissed Anamaria with a wave of his hand. He heard her storm off down to the galley, "Now lass, if ye can hear Jack then I'll just be telling ye that I am not trying anything savvy? Just trying to see if there be anymore damages on your person." He gently lifted up her shirt - little more than necessary, "That be a nasty stab wound ye have there Miss." Slowly he returned the shirt back down to a respectable level and surveyed the wound in the poor girl's head. "Jack Sparrow, what are you doing now?" Anamaria stood in the doorway, a bowl of hot salty water in one hand and a cleanish rag in the other. "I swear on the pain of death that I was not doing what ye be thinking lass." Anamaria scowled at him and placed the bowl and rag on the bed to leave Jack with the task of tending to the girl. As the Cap'n first touched the stab mark on her waist, the outsider made a groggy attempt at swatting his hand away. "Ah now ye see lass, ye shouldn't have done that cause now I be talking to ye. Your name lass?" "Alora." "Good to meet ye Alora my name be Captain Jack."  
  
~*~ Thankyou to spotted.paw!!!! who reviewed this about ten minutes after I added it to fanfiction. Here's cheers! :D I took your advice and added thereason why they were running but not really why they saved her, I'm leaving that for the next chapter - Thankyou! :D I'll be adding more on tomorrow arvo.~*~ Jess 


	2. Reason for rescue

~*~ Yes I know these chapters are short! "" they won't always be tis just I always move onto the next step if I write long chapters and I'm not really sure where this is heading, so for the time, please bear with me. Cheers. ~*~  
  
You should've just left me you know. I can fend for myself." 


	3. Bosun not the barbossa one

The rays of the new sun were streaming through the windows of Jack's cabin, "Bout time you got up too." Anamaria firmly spoke. Alora held on to her head she lifted herself up with her left arm, "Who are you?" she asked quietly before falling back down on the soft bed. "Ana Maria, lass. You be Gibbs' girl. I bet you didn't expect to meet your own father on board the Black Pearl, lass." Alora's eyes shot open from her resting place, "The black Pearl!?! I am on the Black Pearl!" Alora leapt out of bed and flung open the cabin's doors. Gazing up at the glorious black sails she breathed silently, "The Black Pearl." Then in a more audible tone, "the black pearl be Jack Sparrow's ship." "Aye. He be the one that helped ye be cleaned up." Alora ran up to the main deck, easily beating Ana Maria's fast scramble, "Jack Sparrow!" Alora asked, now feeling a bit light headed from the sudden bouts of exercise her injured body was being subjected to. "Who wants to be knowin'?" He whirled around in his usual drunken composure. "I wants." Alora stated sitting herself upon the railing, absentmindedly holding her injured side. "Aye, I see Alora has already given you difficulty Ana." He winked over at his friend only to be met with her usual scowl. "Jack Sparrow," "Captain Jack Sparrow luv, if you please." "Captain Jack, isn't it time that ye do what ye promised and tell me who my father be?" Jack smiled, "Course luv. Anamaria, Cotton go help Jimmy with the deck." They did what they were told without hesitation and Jack turned back to Alora, "You're standing right near him." "You?! You are only bout ten year older." "No, not me lass, Mr. Gibbs." He pointed to a friendly looking aging pirate, "Mr Gibbs. It be true, ye are me father?" She smiled hopefully as Gibbs took a tentative step towards her, "Aye lass. I'm sorry I were there for naught of yer life but I didn't know you even existed until about five year ago. Yer mother sent me this, all complaining that you went missing." He pulled out a parchment that looked much older than the age it was. "I keep it with me you see. Had a drawing of you and all in it." He smiled down at the paper then shook himself back to the current situation. "I be understanding if you be angry with me, Alora." Alora, bewildered, hugged her dad in a tight embrace, "I'm not angry but i think mother may be though." At this they both laughed, Jack noticed that they both had the same wild sparkle in their eye, although Jack was unusually attracted to Alora's lush emerald ones. "We shall be docking in Port Royal tonight, it will give you time to catch up – although I suggest that we get you both cleaned up a bit – don't want to be having to rescue ye both from the stockade." Gibbs nodded and headed below deck to continue on with the day's work while Jack led Alora into his cabin. "I have three dresses you can choose from lass. Personally I think the red one would," "Jack, shut up about the dresses. I want to say thank ye for rescuing me and for telling me who me father be." Alora rested a delicate hand on Jack's cheek as she pecked his other cheek. Jack grinned seductively as he slid his fingers over her stomach. When she grinned up at him with her childlike eyes that was almost his misfortune. He dipped his head down and brushed his lips scampishly against her own, making her moan gently for more. When he captured her waist and pulled her closer to him she let out a whimper. "What be the problem Al?" He asked as he went to her side, lifting up her top and inspecting the wound. "It's bruised badly and it's deep. Here, they say alcohol works well." Jack traipsed to his liquor cabinet and got out a bottle of inexpensive spirits. "Here lass. Sit down on the bed here and Jack will get ye fixed." Alora clasped her hands into fists as the alcohol started to burn her. "Hey shhh. It's alright." Stroking her hair softly he kissed Alora's forehead, "How did you get that exactly?" "Brawl in a bar in Tortuga savvy?" "I be thinking that wouldn't be telling me the truth savvy?" Jack smirked "Even if I told you the truth you wouldn't be believing it anyway." "Tell me." Ally stared at him, distressed. "No" she said quietly, vehemently shaking her head, "No, no, no!" She said, getting louder each time before sliding off the bed and in to a heap on the floor. "Al, it's okay, hey, you're alright, savvy?" He bent down next to her, "Go get Gibbs yes that'll be smart." "No! no, just sit, please." He cautiously sat next to her a pulled her into her lap, suprisingly without objection. "I was raped by the Bosun of my ex-crew." Alora whispered after a time, "While I was sleeping. He knocked me out so he could do..it and then stabbed me with his knife when I was waking up." She sobbed into Jack's dirty white shirt.  
  
Okay, I know I left it at a strange place but yes, I don't think any one is reading this anyway!:P hahaha oh well1( thanks in advance of you review and if you are usually a silent reader please review! ALL forms of review are welcomed. Jess 


End file.
